Tu me fais toujours la tête ?
by Ishandra
Summary: Alors qu'Elfman a encore fait une bêtise, celui-ci tente de récupérer sa belle. (LEMON)


Tu me fais toujours la tête

« Tu as fini de me faire la tête ? » Demanda un Elfman qui venait de finir une série de pompes. Son interlocutrice ne lui répondit pas. Evergreen était assise dans l'herbe, les bras croisés et tournait le dos au mage de Take Over. En effet, celle-ci était de mauvaise humeur et extrêmement contrarié, cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'elle ignorait le pauvre Elfman.

On peut vraiment dire qu'elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Ils étaient partis tous les deux en mission seulement l'argentin avait fait une ânerie qui causa une difficulté en plus à leur quête. En effet, cet imbécile avait oublié la carte et donc ils se retrouvaient perdus dans cette énorme forêt boisée.

Elfman observait la jeune femme, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il décida de tenter une approche afin de se faire pardonner. Il se positionna derrière elle. Même assit, il restait beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. « Ever, arrête s'il te plaît, tu ne te comportes pas comme un homme ! » Il déposa une main sur le bras d'Evergreen et déposa un simple baiser sur l'épaule de la fée.

Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour, elle fit un mouvement pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. « JE NE SUIS PAS UN HOMME ! » Hurla-t-elle « De plus, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelles Ever ! Seule l'unité des Raijins le peut ! » Termina-t-elle énervée.

Elfman sourit à la réaction futile de sa partenaire et aussi par son commentaire qui lui était très amusant. « Ce n'est pas ce qui te dérangeait hier soir... » Tout en prononçant sa phrase, il fit glisser tout doucement sa main sur la cuisse d'Evergreen jusque la bordure de sa robe. Il voulait aller un peu plus loin, mais la jeune femme frappa sa main et celui-ci la retira brusquement. « Je ne te permets pas ! » Affirma-t-elle, tout en essayant de cacher son léger rougissement.

Le mage de Take over trouva que c'était une ouverture, il allait en profiter. Il commença à embrasser l'épaule d'Evergreen, traçant une ligne de baiser vers son cou. En attendant celle-ci l'engueula « Je ne peux pas croire de ta faute, on est perdu ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire équipe avec toi ! J'aurais dû rester avec les Rai-Ohhhhh... Mmmmh » elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de son explication, et laissa échapper un long gémissement. Le traître ! Il avait osé l'embrasser sur cet endroit, ce petit point au creux de son cou qui l'a faisait craquer. Elfman commençait à connaître sa belle par cœur, celui-ci savait bien les points faibles de celle-ci. Et le, pardonner moi l'expression, salaud avait touché l'un d'eux.

Evergreen se tourna d'un coup vers Elfman et elle l'embrassa de pleins fouets. Voilà, maintenant, elle était toute chose ! Après ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il avait intérêt à la satisfaire cet imbécile. De son côté, l'argentin était content du résultat engendrer et il comptait prendre bien soin de sa râleuse d'équipière. Il l'embrassa en retour avec ferveur, de sa langue, il demanda permission à gouter à la bouche délicieusement fruitée de la fée. Au même moment, il glissa sa main dans le dos de celle-ci et d'un geste tendre il défit la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

La jeune femme comprit ce qu'il lui resta à faire, elle se leva, laissant glisser sa robe le long de ses courbes délicieusement aguicheuses. Elfman se mit debout, prit Evergreen dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la déposa tendrement sur l'herbe, et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et la regarda, la dévorant du regard. Cette femme était terriblement sexy à ses yeux, le visage de celle-ci était confus et elle rougissait. Les yeux fermés, elle prononça « qu'est-ce que tu attends !? »

L'argentin ne se fit pas prier deux fois et il déposa une ligne de baiser dans son cou, il s'attarda sur le petit point faible de la fée. Ce qui tira à celle-ci un nouveau gémissement. Les mains d'Elfman, elles, elles caressèrent avec douceur le corps d'Evergreen, une main caressait sa jambe et se glissa du côté de son entre-jambe. Tandis que l'autre dégrafa le soutient gorge de la jeune femme.

L'unique membre féminine des Raijins caressa le dos d'Elfman et le griffa légèrement. Elle descendit plus bas et défit la ceinture du pantalon du mage de transformation et elle glissa une main du côté de la masculinité de celui-ci, afin de lui procurer à lui aussi un petit plaisir. Ce qui causa un soupir très masculin de la part du jeune Strauss.

Enfin, Elfman continua son chemin, il embrassa la poitrine de sa compagne. De plus, il avait réussi à faire sauter son soutient gorge. Il s'attarda sur ses seins... Elle laissa échappa à nouveau un gémissement, et elle se cambra un peu. La main du mage qui se trouvait au niveau de l'entre-jambe d'Ever, se faisait plus entreprenante. Elle jouait avec la bordure de la magnifique culotte de celle-ci. Il retira cette lingerie fine. Il continua une ligne de baiser sur le ventre de la jeune femme et il s'arrêta au niveau de son intimité. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien faire pour la taquiner. Il entendit qu'elle laissa échapper une petite supplication qui ressemblait plus à un grognement d'énervement. Il la satisfit directement avec sa langue. La fée se cambra plusieurs fois et ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux de son amant.

Une fois que le mage du Take over avait assez préparé sa belle, il se remit à son niveau, et l'embrassa la laissant goûter à son propre miel. Elfman sourit comme un idiot et dit « Avoue que tu aimes ça Ever ! » Celle-ci le regarda légèrement essouffler, les pupilles dilater de désir. Néanmoins elle fronça le sourcil, tout en s'exclamant « Tu as intérêt à gérer mon ami! » Elle fit cette remarque pour le booster même si elle savait très bien que son amant ne la décevrait pas.

Elfman trouvait que la torture pour lui et elle avait assez duré, il la pénétra gentiment. Il fit des lents mouvements de va et vient qui s'accélèrent au fur et à mesure. Les gémissements d'Evergreen se firent plus puissants et elle griffait un peu plus fort le dos du jeune Strauss. Celui-ci laissa échapper des « Ever » par-ci, par-là... Et quelques grognements qui ressemblaient à des râles continus.

La jeune femme sentait qu'elle atteignait son paroxysme, elle était clairement en train de prendre un ticket vers le wagon du bonheur. Elle se cambra une dernière fois et enfonça ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans le dos de son amant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à celui-ci pour atteindre le point de non-retour aussi.

Tous les deux avaient le souffle coupé et haletaient légèrement. Elfman se coucha à côté de sa belle, celle-ci déposa sa tête sur le torse de son homme. « Tu me fais toujours la tête ? » Demanda l'argentin tout en caressant les cheveux d'Evergreen. « Idiot ! » Murmura-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Voici un petit Os que j'avais écris depuis bien longtemps. Cette petite commande m'a bien amusé, puisque c'est la première fois que j'écrivais du Lemon ! Donc voilà, soyez indulgent, car je sais qu'il y a sûrement tout plein de soucis dans ce petit Os. Bref, j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu. Laissez un petit commentaire constructif :P **


End file.
